


Spooning

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [52]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Eton College, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: It started when we were at Eton.





	Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the account of Reginald Brett (Lord Esher) about his time at Eton College. 
> 
> Can be found here: http://www.victorianweb.org/history/education/eton/spooning.html
> 
> With thanks to Whydidtheydothis for bringing the link to my attention in their fic 'How do I love thee?' (Edward Drummond/Alfred Paget, Victoria Fandom.)

It started when we were at Eton. Peter was eighteen, tall, slim and elegant and I was sixteen, slightly shorter than Peter, but athletic. He was a beautiful boy, I had long admired him across the common room, until one day, our eyes met. He smiled and brought me to an empty room, before kissing me. 

Our relationship was tolerated by the tutors, as these affairs tended to be, and we would spend many hours laying on the moroccan sofa together, his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. These were the happiest days of my life.


End file.
